


Spiraling

by mandaree1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk murderlated Mettatton offscreen, Hurt No Comfort, Illusions to Alphys' basement woes, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Undyne's spear just missed the little brat. In her defense, she was working with an injured hand, wrapped tightly in gauze but leaking tiny little granules. By the time she grabbed it again, the monster was gone, and the lab was silent.Too silent."Something's wrong," she said aloud. "They didn't trash this place."





	Spiraling

Undyne's spear just missed the little brat. In her defense, she was working with an injured hand, wrapped tightly in gauze but leaking tiny little granules. By the time she grabbed it again, the monster was gone, and the lab was silent.

Too silent.

"Something's wrong," she said aloud. "They didn't trash this place."

A quiet little gurgle had Undyne tightening her grip. The fish-woman carefully stepped over papers and empty ramen packs alike as she neared the edge of the desk she knew so well. Tiny claw marks covered the surface, like something had been nervously picking and poking and deciding something. Something the owner of the claws didn't quite like.

Then a tiny, raspy voice. "U-Undyne?"

"Alphys?" Undyne felt herself relax a little as she peered around the edge of the desk. Sure enough, Alphys was sitting quietly to the side, curled in on herself. "Oh, good. You hid. Did the monster see you?"

"W-Who, Frisk? No, no."

"That must be why they left. There was nothing to hurt."

A flicker of pain went across her muzzle. "Oh, I-I wouldn't say nothing. There's a lot of things hurt here."

Movement caught Undyne's eye as she pressed a yellow hand against her side. "Are you... okay?"

"Okay is subjective," Alphys said nervously, and laughed.

Disturbed, she crouched down and hesitantly touched her wrist. "Let me see?"

The scientist said nothing. She watched blankly as Undyne pulled her hand away from her jacket, revealing a small but gaping hole into places unknown. It was blacker than the night sky, gushing sand like it was going out of style, and overall looked extremely unpleasant. Undyne immediately slammed their hands back. "Oh, crap. Crap, crap, crap."

"S'not that bad, really. Just feels numb."

"Alphys, you said it didn't see you. You can't just lie about stuff like that."

"I didn't lie," she replied evenly, meeting her eye. "I... can't do it anymore, Undyne. I just can't."

Blue claws dug into fabric. "Alphys, don't you dare."

The dinosaur shook her head. "I did the best I could. At least, I- I _thought_ I did. But then, Mettaton…"

"Mettaton wasn't your fault!" Undyne insisted, awkwardly shuffling closer to pull her into a hug. Alphys felt cold and clammy. "It was on me, I swear! I- I never should've let that thing befriend me. I was weak."

Alphys' eyes slid half-shut. "Do me a favor, Undyne. Don't ever go in my basement. Just... just keep that part of me out of this. Let someone else c-clean up."

"Don't talk like that!" Undyne resisted the urge to shake her violently. "A little puncture wound isn't gonna- it won't end the reign of the underground's greatest mind."

"Not the wound," she said. "What was in the needle."

**Author's Note:**

> Darkest thing I've written for a bit- kind of incomplete, but I'll fiddle with it more later (probably). Happy birthday to a great buddy of mine! We've known each other, what, four years now? Five. Dang. Hope this is alright!
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
